In the progress of diversification of the studies relating to nucleic acids, it is desired to rapidly synthesize with a high purity a functional molecule such as a DNA oligomer liable to oxidative deterioration or a DNA oligomer having a functional moiety unstable under a basic condition, which would be decomposed in such a basic condition as is usually used in DNA synthesis (the treatment with ammonia).
Up to now, a benzoic acid-type compound: iP2Si—C6H4—C(O)— type that was developed by one of the present inventors, SEKINE Mitsuo, is known as a silyl linker that can be cut out under a neutral condition (Non-Patent Document 1). However, it was not practically sufficient since it would take such a long time as almost one day to introduce the above compound on a solid-phase support, and an introduction efficiency is as low as 6-8 μmol/g, especially on HCP solid phase having a small amount of the total amino groups (34 μmol/g).
Non-Patent Document 1: Kobori, A.; Miyata, K.; Ushioda, M.; Seio, K.; Sekine, M., Chemistry Letters, 2002, 16-17.